lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Going Nowhere: Access Denied
Thursday, June 13th, 3006 Terror begins now... I watched slowly as the plants withered, the grass died, and the darkness overtook the Lookout. My home, my friends, my family, everything...would be destroyed. The same memory echoed in my mind. Its my fault. The darkness came, swifter and swifter, until finally, it blocked out the brightness of the sun itself. I still gazed, helpless, hopeless, as Kronites filed out of the ship. Like ants, they swarmed and took down the headquarters. Exiting my gaze, I stumbled into a nearby building although knowing its fate. I continued to watch with fear as the Kronites took over, but a new hope, a new determination filled me. I can still save them. I sprinted through the door and into the danger, but determined, I kept going. Saturday, May 19th, 3006 I sat out in the darkness, waiting for the sun to rise and blanket everything in its beautiful golden hue. I always watched the sunrise, a family tradition of ours that we don't plan on giving up. The clouds slowly became pink and the air filled with orange and gold. The sky changed from a deep blue, to pink, and then to red. For a moment, everything paused, and then the sun came over the horizon. Beautiful, as every sunrise is. It made me reflect on the last fight against those beasts, whatever they were. It was a horrifying memory. So many of our faithful warriors had fallen. So many innocent citizens dead. I jammed my eyes shut. We had won though, we had triumphed. I stood up slowly and walked back into my new home. The sweet smell of the new wood came out to meet me as I opened the door, and I stepped into the warm house. The others were sleeping, so I sat on the couch, muted the television and turned ton the news. A shooting. Why are these people so cruel? Is there ever anything good to find on the news these days? I turned off the television just as Jessica walked sleepily into the room. '''Jessica: '''The news, at six in the morning? I ignored her question and took out my phone to check the time. It was seven in the morning, not six, but I decided not argue. '''Jessica: '''You making breakfast? '''Me: '''Nope. She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Pulling out a carton of eggs and some bread, she whipped up some scrambled eggs and placed them into the two slices of bread to make a sandwich. I went into the kitchen, made my own sandwich and sat back down in the living room. '''Jessica: '''What happened today? '''Me: '''Somebody else went insane. It's crazy how this world is so cruel. '''Jessica: '''Well, we do have to fight to survive. Remember the last attack? I turned away from her to avoid crying. I had just managed to push the memory away. She seemed to notice because she almost immediately tried to change the subject. '''Jessica: '''It's almost a shame how the plants haven't grown. I could've sworn I watered them. '''Me: '''It's spring, those are winter flowers. '''Jessica: '''Right. I got up, bored by the conversation and headed to my room. When I got there, I looked out the winter to check on our cat. She was outside hunting some birds, which made me remember that we had forgotten to feed her. I went outside to feed her, but by the time I had gotten outside, she had caught a bird and was wolfing it down. I sat down beside her and watched her tear away at the bird. I grimaced at the sight of the blood on the ground and stood. Looking down, I noticed that we haven't named her and quickly made up a name for her. Marabele, perfect. She was black and white, which made that the perfect name for her. She looked up and meowed at me, which showed the blood on her teeth. I picked her up and carried her inside to wash out her mouth. After doing so, I looked back outside and noticed something different. Flowers had begun to sprout outside, giving the garden a small bit of color. I released Marabele and let her run around the house before locking her up in her room. I then went back outside to sit in the sunlight. I knew it was bad for your eyes to look at the sun, but I did it anyway. The golden hue of the sun and the beautiful sounds of nature filled my ears and I drifted back into sleep. Category:Pages added by Amanda the Rose Quartz Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Page RP Category:Lookout I/II